Straw Hat Luffy Gum-Gum Power's Potential
slots, slightly boosts chance of landing on RCV slots, and makes crew's slots have matching slot effects Action: Gear If character is a Captain/Friend Captain/Helper Captain at start of quest, Captain Action is available. Character can freely switch between Gears to change Captain Ability based on how full the Gear Power Gauge is (For more details on Captain Action, check the MENU during a quest) |SailorAbility = |LimitBreakHP = 4290 |LimitBreakATK = 1835 |LimitBreakRCV = 315 |LimitBreakSlot = 5 |LimitBreakCD = -1 |LBCaptainAbilityDesc = |LBSailorAbilityDesc = *Lets character completely evade paralysis *Boosts crew's base stats by 50 |PotentialAbilityDesc = *Slot Bind Resistance *Pinch Healing *Critical ATK |SupportAbity = *Supportable Characters: All characters *Adds 9% of character's base stats to supported character's base stats |EvolutionChain = |EvolutionMaterials = |Obtain = Only through evolution |Notes = Summary (as of November'19): Tier rank: 4/5 (Very good). Good rainbow captain with a fun captain action ability. * Captain ability: Very good (4/5). 3x is a bit underpowered, but it can improve with his Captain Action to very solid levels. *'Special': Very good (4/5). 2x rainbow ATK boost plus some more fun effects. *'Limit Break' Average (3/5). Forgettable stat boosts and such plus Pinch Healing. Detailed review and other notes *Very friendly new player captain as he is a rainbow captain with a rather fun and strong kit. Which is why it is recommended in our New Player Guide that new players keep rerolling until you acquire him. *If Luffy is switched with another unit as Captain in the middle of the quest, his Gear Power is reset to 0. *Gear 3 Captain Ability: Boosts HP by 1.25x, ATK by 3.5x after 2 PERFECTs in a row, boosts chance of landing on RCV slots, and makes slots have matching slot effects. *Gear 4 Captain Ability: Boosts ATK by 4x, HP by 1.25x, boosts chance of landing on slots, makes slots have matching slot effects, and reduces damage taken by 20%. *Tankman Captain Ability: Boosts ATK by 4x, HP by 1.25x, boosts his own ATK by 4.25x, boosts chance of landing on slots, makes slots have matching slot effects, and halves damage taken **To become his Tankman form you must first consume 10 RCV slots and then activate his special. **If Sweets Country ChoBro, Sanji World Explorer, Shirahoshi You're My Valentine, or any other character with the ability is on your crew, you'll start the quest with full RCV slots, making it easier to reach the requirements to become Tankman. *His super evolution is a side grade. Overall an improvement, SE Luffy is a bit stronger, but in all honesty also a bit less fun (looses his captain action). Ideally you want to keep both, because sometimes the pre-SE kit/type are more helpful. Team building * rainbow captain, your best units go here Farmable socket locations: :*Clash!! Luffy :*story mode Trivia *53rd/54th legend released on global (in Dec'18), simultaneously with Legend Nami. *Also known as G4v2 }} Category:Monkey D. Luffy Category:Voiced Characters Category:Attack Boost Category:Slot Match Category:Captain Action Category:Slot Odds Category:Limit Break Category:Paralysis Reduction Category:Damage Reduction Category:Support Effect